


Anata no Onigiri

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Food, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Yuuyan... are those penguins?”





	Anata no Onigiri

When Takaki came back home from Osaka, he felt quite happy.

He had enjoyed the time spent with his family, but every time he went there, he felt like something was missing.

And that something was Daiki, he knew it.

When he put the key into the keyhole, he kept his fingers crossed, hoping the younger was home.

He got lucky.

Arioka was on the couch, watching TV, and when he entered the living room the younger jumped up, going toward him and hugging him tight.

“Yuu!” he said, smiling. “Thank goodness you’re back! I was bored to death, I really missed you, you know?” he added, making the other one laugh.

“I missed you too, Dai-chan.” he confirmed, caressing his face lightly. “I couldn’t wait to be back.” he said then, stretching out his arms and heading towards the kitchen, with the other one following him.

“I brought some onigiri my mum made for you. Are you hungry?” he asked, putting his bag on the table and pulling a bundle out of it.

“You bet I am! I didn’t have lunch, I was waiting for you.” Daiki said, sitting on a chair and waiting for the elder to take the onigiri out.

When he saw them, he blinked a few times, with a doubtful smile on his face.

“Yuuyan... are those penguins?” he asked, slyly.

The older blushed, nodding briefly.

“Yes. My mum asked me how I wanted her to do them, and I told her that I would like them to be penguins because... well... they remind me of you, somehow.” he explained, without looking at him in the eyes.

Arioka stayed quiet for a little while.

Then he started laughing, with the only result that Yuya blushed a lot more.

“Oh come on, don’t make fun of me! I just thought it was something cute to do, but if you don’t want them I...” Arioka didn’t let him finish the sentence.

He stood up, going close to him and kissing him, putting his arms around his waist and holding him tightly.

“I love you, Takaki Yuya. I love you when you think about me, I love you when you have this kind of thoughts for me. And I love those penguins.” he said, keeping his voice serious, while Yuya was looking at him with his eyes opened wide.

“Are you saying it for real?” he whispered, like he didn’t believe what the younger had just said.

“Of course I am.” Arioka confirmed, nodding.

Takaki bit his lip, then he smiled.

“I love you too, Daiki.” he murmured, then he kept on doing what he was doing, like nothing had happened, trying not to feel uncomfortable for his confession.

Daiki smiled, shaking his head, and grabbed an onigiri, starting to eat it.

He didn’t know if it was because he was hungry, because Yuya’s mother was a great cook, or because they had been made thinking about him.

But it was delicious.

 


End file.
